Chances
by aquafina98
Summary: Ben and Kate have a little talk about what happened last week.How will thing plan out? Read and find out. Alert the first part is strictly spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

"Is she here" Ben asked Leo as he looked around the area.

"it's 9 o'clock, the time prompt people show up." Leo replied sarcastically.

"So that's a no?"

"Would you like to leave a message?"

"Yes for you. I came by your place a couple of nights ago, it was late I had a few I said a few things…"

"Is this a true or false quiz?"

"Leo look at my face, it never happened do you understand what I'm saying? She can never know."

"Is this a mind wipe? Is where I forget that Kate stood you up for dinner and you showed up at my place all crazy eyed and desperate?"

"Leo."

"I don't remember a thing. I heard a knock and when I went to open the door there was just an owl staring back at me."

"An owl?"

"Yeah it's a UFO thing."

"Wow." Ben said as he walked into his office.

"Hey!" Kate said cheerfully as she walked into Ben's office.

"Hey." Ben replied in a not-so enthusiastic tone.

"So I was thinking that we could have that dinner tonight if you're free?"

"Sure…whatever…that's cool." He said trying to sound nonchalant.

"Ben come on how long are you going to be upset about me not showing?"

"Look I'm not upset really it doesn't matter."

"Oh…uh…ok well then everything's ok between us?"

"Yeah it's perfect." He said in an unconvincing tone.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not, ugh Kate look I was devastated when you didn't show but now I realize it was just wishful thinking."

After Ben said that a sudden hurt look was plastered on Kate's face. She looked down at her feet and they stood in silence for a few moments and then Kate looked up and moved toward Ben who was sitting at his desk. She stopped right in front of him and looked straight in his eyes.

"Ben I want you to know why I didn't show up."

"Kate please there's really no need for that." He said with an extreme amount of hurt.

"No. I need to say this. I wanted to be there I really did. The thing is that I wanted to be there so bad and frankly that scared me. I might really like you and that's just too much for me to handle. That's just what I do, I ruin things that are good for me."

"It was just dinner Katie."

"I know, and that's why I regret it so much." She said with a guilty look.

"Well you shouldn't. You may have saved us from going down a road that would only end badly."

Ben's words left an invisible scare right over Kate's heart.

With that she leaned down a softly kissed Ben's cheek and all she said was "I'm sorry."


	2. second chance

Kate walked out of Ben's office in tears. She walked head down past Leo who quickly caught on to her and followed her into her office. She quickly sat down and wiped her eyes.

"Kate what's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm fine just ah my allergies or something," Kate said trying to get him to forget about it.

"Kate, come on I think I'm smarter than that."

"Leo please, just leave it alone. I'm fine."

"Really because you don't look fine."

"Well I am. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go."

"Kate wait."

* * *

"What did you do?" Leo said as he entered Ben's office moments later.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything." Ben said unaware of what he meant.

"I mean what did you do to Kate to make her cry?"

"Wait she's crying?"

"No I'm lying." Leo said in a sarcastic tone.

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know she wouldn't talk to me she just ran out of her office… and you are now running away from me too. " Leo mumbled.

* * *

Ben pulled up to Lauren house and got out of the car. He knocked on the door and Lauren opened the door.

"Hey Ben uh what are you doing here?" Lauren asked slightly confused.

"I'm looking for Kate." Ben said nervous that Lauren would catch on.

"Oh I wasn't aware you two had a case."

"We don't I just needed her opinion on one of my insurance negotiations."

"Oh well ok uh she's down the hall and to the left." She said with a sliver of doubt.

"Thanks." Ben said in a relieved tone.

When he got in the house he slowly made his way to Kate's door. He stopped and fixed his tie then opened the door. When he walked in he saw Kate in only a towel. He froze as Kate turned around.


	3. 3rd times the charmer

"Jeez what are you doing here?" Kate said as she tried to cover up with the sheet on her bed.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok, Leo said you were crying."

"Well Leo lied. Now can you please go because you being here is adding to my migraine."

"Kate, please will you just talk to me? Your upset and I get that but were never going to get anywhere in our relationship if we don't talk."

Kate just stared at Ben in silence for a little while. Mostly just to make him sweat but she also was studying him. She was trying to find some small reason to kick him out of the house, out of her life…anything. But she couldn't. She just couldn't bring herself to make him leave…but why?

"Kate." Ben whispered just loud enough to break her from her trance.

"Hmm?" was all she could say still half consumed in her own thoughts.

"I said we need to talk and this time I'm not asking.

This time Kate was a little taken aback. She stood with a confused look on her face for a few seconds. Then she wrapped the sheet around her and made her way over to him and stopped right in front of his face.

"Fine." She started confidently. "We can talk but first I need to get dressed so turn around and if I catch you peaking I will have you walking with a limp tomorrow."

"Ok got it." Ben said half-jokingly laying his hands over his privates.

He waited patiently as here heard her get dressed behind him. He was secretly wishing he could just turn around and look at her, even if it was just for a second. But her eerie warning kept him facing the door. Suddenly he felt a warm presence behind him.

"Ok now I need your help zippering my dress but my earlier words still apply, got it?"

"Got it," Ben said still facing away from her.

"Ok you can turn around."

When Ben turned around and saw her he suddenly forgot what he was supposed to be doing. Kate, noticing her dress was still unzipped, brought him back to reality.

"Hello? Ben, what's taking so long…forget how to pull upwards?"

"No just thinking about something." He said a little embarrassed and grateful she was looking the other way.

"Oh and what might that be?" Kate said in playful voice. Making Ben blush even more.

"Nothing it's not important."

"Well now I'm even more interested than I was before. Come on just tell me."

"Maybe later but first we need to talk." Ben said desperate to change the subject.

"Agreed. Let's go for a drink, you're driving." Kate joked as she exited the room causing Ben to smile.


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys I know a lot of you are going to hate me for this but I am writing an author's note. Sorry no new chapter yet but one is on its way, I promise. After tonight's episode I hope I will be inspired and can add to this story. Also I'm only 13 and I play sports so my uploads might be a little crazy. Thanks!

I 3 Ben/Kate


End file.
